


Jealousy

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Hiroto seems to get along well with Haizaki, lately. Tatsuya should be happy for him, yet he can not stop this strange feeling that invades him when he sees them...





	Jealousy

Since the Inazuma Japan team was formed, more or less strong and unusual links had been created between the players. While people like Endou or Asuto got along with everyone - which astonished no one - much more surprising friendships had emerged. And the most unexpected was Hiroto and Haizaki's, even though they tried to say they could not tolerate each other.

They were spending more and more time together as the days went by. From now on, they even shared their meals and their training, in addition to having to share the ball during matches. The tone was rising rapidly, but their competitive spirit was motivating, forcing them to always do their best not to be overtaken by the other.

So finally, it was not only their room, that they shared, but also their daily lives.

In a way, seeing Hiroto like this did not leave Tatsuya indifferent. Since the beginning of this adventure that they lived together, Hiroto had more or less refused to take a step towards the others and remained only with him. Then he should have felt sincerely happy to see him having fun with others.

He should have.

Yet a strange feeling enveloped his chest every time he saw him going away at noon and leave his side; every time he saw him leaving to train with Haizaki, while they were training together a few days earlier; or everytime he saw him passing by on the bus to sit next to Haizaki. So today, now that they were all waiting in the parking lot of the stadium, after another victory, this strange feeling was surfacing again.

"Tatsuya, are you okay?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yes, sorry," he smiled as everyone started to get on the bus, before going after them.

He sat on one of the seats and unconsciously his green eyes wandered over all his teammates until Hiroto entered his field of vision. The striker, busy bickering with Haizaki about the goals scored during the last match, passed him without seeing him.

Before he could even realize it, his hand came over to grab the bottom of Hiroto's jacket, forcing the curly-haired boy to turn around.

"Tatsuya?" he wondered as he let out his jacket as if by reflex.

Hiroto slightly narrowed his forehead, surprised by this gesture, before taking a seat by his side, while Haizaki continued to move towards the back of the bus.

"What is it?" Hiroto questioned with his usual strangely tone, both aggressive and calm tone at the same time. "Did you want to tell me something?"

Tatsuya arched an eyebrow, surprised by his spontaneity. The sketch of a smile appeared on his lips, before he turned his head toward the window to hide it.

"Not especially."

"Ah?!"

* * *

"You should avoid reading tonight, you need to rest if you want to beat the God Stricker tomorrow in training!"

"Ah? Are you trying to make me understand that you're tired of having gone back and forth on the field today, and that you want me to turn off the light? It is not with this endurance that you will surpass me!"

"What ?!"

Their voices echoed in the elevator and almost gave Tatsuya a headache. It was not as if he was not used to it, yet they seemed stronger and more unbearable than usual. As a gift from heaven, the doors finally opened to give them access to the second floor corridor, where the rooms were. Some had already gone to bed, while others had preferred to stay up, but the places seemed deserted and silent.

Since Tatsuya's room was just before theirs, he was about to come in when Hiroto's foot landed abruptly on the wall in front of him to stop him from taking another step, snatching him a hiccup of surprise.

"Hiroto?" he wondered at his frowning eyebrows and cold look.

"Don't wait for me," he said simply as an answer to Haizaiki, who was watching them both, surprised and overwhelmed by the situation.

Haizaki shrugged before pushing the door to their room. As soon as he had disappeared from their common field of vision, Hiroto removed his foot from the wall, without retreating. His closeness had never really made Tatsuya nervous or uncomfortable, yet the cold air that flew on the surface of those familiar pink eyes caused him a strange sensation.

"So, what's with you?"

"What?"

"You've been acting weird lately," Hiroto suddenly said. "What was it earlier on the bus?"

"I'm not weird," defended Tatsuya, taken aback.

"Ah? So what, did you just want to be with the God Stricker?

Despite himself, the red haired teen's cheeks colored a little, while he remained silent. As if he was taking pleasure of the situation, Hiroto physically got closer to Tatsuya, while the confusion that inhabited the latter seemed clear to him.

"That's not it. I was just feeling kind of... lonely."

For a short moment, the stricker remained in suspense, mouth ajar. As if the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to assemble in his mind, he thought back to the situation of the last days, until the illumination appeared.

"Were you feeling lonely... or more jealous?" he whispered, stepping forward again.

Tatsuya's eyes widened slightly while the red on his cheeks, which was more and more insistent, showed his inner turmoil. It was hard enough to admit it to oneself, so to say it out loud seemed all the more improbable.

However, Hiroto's murmur echoed in his mind, as his scent reached his nostrils. Their proximity was such that he wondered if this short distance would not end up being broken, so that the wall on his right seemed to be a necessary support for the seconds to come.

"So ?"

It only took Hiroto a few short moments of silence to take this lack of response as an approval. Without the least delicacy, his lips came to find Tatsuya's who, despite himself, let out a small groan of surprise before finally being able to respond to Hiroto's feelings. It was as if his body was responding to all the emotions that went through it, regardless of his will, and even more when Hiroto's tongue asked for entrance. After infinite seconds, they both recoiled a little and, as they caught their breath, they remained motionless for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

Time seemed to slide at a crazy pace, probably because of the rapidity of their heart rhythms, whose beats mingled together. It was not as if they ever mentioned any kind of feelings, yet at this very moment, it did not matter. With an unsuspected delicacy, which was missing from his kisses, Hiroto pushed Tatsuya to put his back to the wall, before catching his lips and pulling him again into a deep kiss.

It was only when the elevator doors opened on Goujin that they were forced out of their bubble. They parted abruptly, as if such a gesture was not the least suspicious, to face him. It took a few seconds for the stricker to get out of the elevator, so much so that the doors nearly closed on him. He was not entirely sure as to what he had just seen; after all, his eyes could have fooled him. However, the irregular breathing of his teammates, or the red characteristic of Tatsuya's hair that fully colored his face and Hiroto's cheekbones; there was no way he had seen it wrong.

His cheeks as red as theirs, he passed before them trying to look straight ahead, before opening the door of his room - which faced Hiroto and Haizaki's.

As soon as he entered inside, Tatsuya and Hiroto consider each other for a long time, before a slight laugh escaped them. The situation was really embarrassing, but they did not really care, at this very moment. Once again, Hiroto stepped towards him, just kissing softly his lips, before moving back for good.

"Idiot, now don't forget you're the only one," he whispered as an answer to their conversation about Tatsuya's jealousy.

Hands in his pockets, he turned around to get to the door of his room, leaving the red haired teen alone next to the door of his own. The frantic race of his heart did not seem to want to dwindle and became almost painful, but that feeling was far too pleasant for him to pay attention to.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it <3 Don't hesitate to let me comment please :D


End file.
